1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to uniform resource locators (URLs) and, more particularly, to a system and method for creating a URL shortcut name corresponding to a web page and printing the web page with the URL shortcut name.
2. Description of Related Art
Uniform resource locaters, commonly known in the art and hereinafter referred to as URLs, are simple and extensible means for identifying a resource (e.g., a web page). When a user prints a web page, the printed web page or printout typically includes on a lower margin of the printout the URL corresponding to the printed web page. At a later time, a user may access the web page, which corresponds to the printed web page, by typing into a URL address window of an internet browser the URL associated with the printed web page and displayed by the printed web page. The internet browser then navigates the internet and accesses the web page corresponding to the URL typed into the URL address window and displayed by the printed web page. Therefore, accessing a previously accessed web page by typing the URL displayed by a printout of a printed web page is a relatively simple task.
However, more often than not, the URL displayed by the printed web page includes many alphanumeric characters and symbols. Therefore, the process of typing the URL into the URL address window can be a tedious task which is prone to typing mistakes.
Additionally, if the URL is a long string of characters, the URL is generally truncated on the printout, in order that it is displayed by one line on the printout. Therefore, a user will not know the complete URL address at a later time unless he wrote it or saved it in memory.